Mallory Alva
Summary Mallory Alva is a witch, and a former recurring antagonist for Dane Tyler and Samara Noire. She operated as a member of the Coven of the Knot, a Wiccan society practicing necromancy. However, she betrayed the Coven after Dane and Samara killed their leader, and she soon went off on her own. This betrayal took the lives of three of her former friends. Mallory has since become a major antagonist in the World of Grey plotline, becoming the second-in-command (and later fiancée) of Caleb Grey. She aids the Blackveil Outfit in supernatural matters, and frequently gives orders to the Enforcers. Appearance and Personality Mallory's appearance very much mimics that of a modern witch. She has pale skin and black hair, with green eyes that are a shade that seem to imply a supernatural tint. She is also fond of coats and cloaks in her wardrobe, as well as occasionally wearing face paint. Mallory enjoys keeping as much of an aura of mystery around her as possible. She is often quiet, but smiling in a way that makes her cocky demeaner known without the use of words. During fights, she is more expressive with her body than she has to be, to further her mysterious witch persona. However, when she speaks, she is usually telling the truth. Mallory only lies when it benefits her, and so a majority of the time she is quite open when asked her opinion, and she can even be quite conversational to those she is closer to. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Mallory Alva (Alias: Harvester) Origin: Primoverse (Villainousverse) Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human (Sorcerer) Date of Birth: November 2nd Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Marston, Montana Weight: 130 Ibs Height: 5’10” Likes: Magical Artifacts and Lore, Italian Food, Bonfires, Golf Dislikes: Monster Hunters, Religious Institutions, Walnuts Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Performing magical rituals and research, Negotiating on behalf of the Outfit Values: Caleb Grey, Her artifact collection Marital Status: Engaged (to Caleb Grey) Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: The Blackveil Outfit (and its satellite organizations) Previous Affiliation: Coven of the Knot Themes: XXX Combat Statistics 8-B | 7-C : Mallory has the power to destroy a city block normally, while being able to wipe out towns while in her Reaper Mode. Powers and Abilities: *Enhanced Condition - Mallory naturally has a higher resistance to damage than normal humans, partially due to her Aura of Souls *Magic of Flesh - Mallory gains her powers from the Flesh, though her connection is very weak, meaning it's essentially use of the Dark Arts. **Soul Manipulation - Mallory primarily uses her powers to manipulate souls. **Soul Constructs - She often converts souls into weaponry. **Soul Absorption - Mallory can absorb souls of her victims. **Soul Trapping - Any souls Mallory doesn't immediately consume are trapped in her Aura of Souls. **Death Negation - When she dies, Mallory can push any soul from her soul aura in the place of her own soul, allowing her to remain alive. **Reanimation - Mallory can reanimate the dead as well. **Imperceptibility - By covering herself in her soul aura and making those souls invisible, she can become imperceptible to anyone who cannot sense souls. **Soul Forms - Mallory can recreate silent versions of what the physical form of a soul looked like in life, and use this to distract or confuse opponents. *Reaper Mode - Mallory can open a vortex in her own soul, allowing for multiple souls to be devoured by her very rapidly, empowering her into her "Reaper Mode". **Supernatural Condition - In Reaper Mode, Mallory's body becomes far more durable. **Entropy Attacks - Mallory's soul attacks induce entropy in whatever they touch when in her Reaper Mode. **Twister of Souls - In Reaper Mode, Mallory can open a portal of death, unleashing a temporary Twister of Souls that she can feed off of. The size of the Twister depends on how many people have died in the nearby area. Attack Potency: Building Level. Speed: Athletic Human on foot. Subsonic when consuming souls. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Building Level when consuming souls. Striking Strength: Athletic Human. Building Level when consuming souls. Durability: Street Level. Small Town Level in Reaper Mode. Stamina: High (Manages to go longer by consuming souls). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with soul attacks. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Nightshade - Like other sorcerers, Mallory's magical powers are weakened in the presence of refined Nightshade. * Fatigue - After her Reaper Mode ends, Mallory becomes very tired and weak. Feats: Once tore the souls from an entire city block in one motion in Reaper Mode, Stayed conscious through having her body mutilated by Livius Enciant, Overpowered three other witches thought to be on her level. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal: * Harvester's Tools - Mallory can create soul constructs, primarily weapons or shields. * Reaper's Touch/Reaper's Hunger - Mallory can trap or consume souls with a touch to a weakened victim. * Unwelcome Return - Mallory can reanimate a single corpse to fight for her every 30 seconds. * Returning Reflection - Mallory can recreate a soul's appearance, and use it to distract opponents. She often pairs this with making herself imperceptible, to catch enemies off-guard further. * Deathly Advantage - Mallory will push a soul in her place when she dies, allowing her to live on. Doing this also heals her completely. Reaper Mode: * Ruinbringer - Mallory will use her entropy abilities against equipment, structures, and even living beings will in Reaper Mode. This allows her to strike an opponent once, and still they will slowly begin to die. * Unwelcome Flood - Mallory can perform mass reanimation in her Reaper Mode. * Soul Shatter - Mallory can rapidly perform Reaper's Touch on an opponent in Reaper Mode, which will then destroy a victim's soul, as opposed to trapping it. * Vortex Shearing - If a victim is put into the Twister of Souls, their body will be completely destroyed, and their soul will be trapped within it. Key: '''Normal | Reaper Mode '''Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia *Mallory witnessed Samara Noire kill her parents when she was young, as Samara received inaccurate information about the activities of her parents, as Samara heard they were practicing necromancy when they were not. This murder ironically led Mallory down her path of using dark magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Villainous Vulture Characters